The Present Disclosure relates generally to board-to-board connectors, and, more particularly, a board-to-board connector configured so that when a second terminal of a second connector is positioned between a two contact portions of a first terminal of a first connector, a mutual gap between the contact portions is increased by the pressing of the second terminal, and is then decreased, so that a discernable click-feeling can be perceived.
Board-to-board connectors have been used to electrically connect a pair of parallel circuit boards with each other. Such a connector is attached, by tight fitting, to respective opposing surfaces of the pair of circuit boards so that the circuit boards are electrically connected.
One example of such a connector is illustrated in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 2005-203139). FIG. 14 illustrates a cross-sectional view of a conventional board-to-board connector. Referring to FIG. 14, first housing 811 is a housing of a first connector mounted in first circuit board 891, and second housing 911 is a housing of a second connector mounted in second circuit board 991. When the first connector and the second connector are engaged together by fitting, first circuit board 891 and second circuit board 991 are coupled.
First housing 811 is provided with concave hollow portion 812 in which first terminals 861 are mounted. Each first terminal 861 is provided with tail portion 862, soldered to a connection pad of first circuit board 891 and contact portion 865, and engaging shoulder portion 864, configured to make contact with respective second terminals 961 of the second connector.
Similarly, in second housing 911, second terminals 961 are mounted. Each second terminal 961 is provided with tail portion 962, soldered to a connection pad of second circuit board 991 and contact portion 965, and engaging projection portion 964, configured to make contact with respective first terminals 861 of the first connector.
As will be understood, when the first and second connectors are engaged together by fitting, contact portion 865 of each first terminal 861 contacts with contact portion 965 of each second terminal 961, and engaging shoulder portion 864 of each first terminal 861 engages engaging projection portion 964 of each second terminal 961. As a result, first and second terminals 861, 961 are electrically connected to each other. Moreover, when engaging shoulder portion 864 is engaged with engaging projection portion 964, engaging projection portion 964 sinks into engaging shoulder portion 864, thereby producing a click-feeling, so that an operator is able to perceive that the fitting engagement between the first and second connectors is completed. Further, since engaging shoulder portion 864 and engaging projection portion 964 function as a lock mechanism, first and second terminals 861, 961 are held in a locked state, so that reliable fitting engagement between the first and second connectors is achieved.
However, in the conventional board-to-board connector, since the click-feeling is produced in response to sinking of engaging projection portion 964 into engaging shoulder portion 864, the click-feeling may not be strong enough to be perceived by the operator.
When the first and second connectors are engaged together by fitting, since the connectors are mounted on surfaces of first and surface second circuit boards 891, 991 which have a large area, there is often a case where the operator is requested to perform a fumbling operation for fitting in a state of being unable to visually recognize fitting faces of first and second housings 811, 911. In such a case, the operator has to rely on the click-feeling to determine whether or not the fitting engagement between the first and second connectors is completed since he is unable to visually recognize the completion of the fitting engagement between the first and second connectors. Thus, if the click-feeling is not perceived, the fitting operation is continued even when the fitting engagement is completed, thereby wasting time.